


Celebrating

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Brothers, Christmas, Christmas Lights, Dom Loki (Marvel), Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Incest, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Merry Christmas you guys, Porn, Quadruple Drabble, Romance, Sibling Incest, Sub Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Loki decorates Thor like a Christmas tree.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 42





	Celebrating

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Праздник к нам приходит](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768777) by [Cinnamonius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamonius/pseuds/Cinnamonius), [WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020/pseuds/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020)



“Brother, this is not what Christmas lights are for,” Thor complained as Loki bound his wrists behind his back with a string of red lights.

“You are the one who wanted to celebrate a Midgardian holiday,” Loki replied with a smirk. He proceeded to wrap the Christmas lights around Thor’s stomach and chest, walking in circles around Thor’s nude body as he adorned him. “Now stand still like a good Christmas tree.”

“But -”

“Shh,” Loki put a finger to Thor’s lips, “trees don’t talk, brother.”

Thor glared, but Loki could tell he was amused. He added a string of green lights, wrapping it around Thor’s waist and coiling it down his held together legs, then securing it around his ankles. A third string of Christmas lights, gold in color, was snaked around Thor’s neck and woven through his long yellow locks. Then Loki added tinsel - red, green, and gold. He interlaced it with the lights and draped it over Thor’s shoulders. The ornaments he made with his magic, and they floated like bubbles of shimmering color, rotating continuously around Thor’s body. Instead of a star, Loki hovered a golden lightning bolt above Thor’s head.

Loki used his magic to turn on all the lights, and he made them glow brighter than they ever could have with simple electricity. He made the lightning bolt shine even more vibrantly than the lights. He conjured a full-length mirror in front of Thor to show off his work. 

Thor grinned with unhidden delight when he saw himself, and Loki chuckled, then kissed him. As their mouths merged for long, tender moments, tongues dancing, Loki took Thor’s soft cock into his hand. Thor made a startled, pleased sound against Loki’s lips. Loki fondled him as they kissed, and it didn’t take long for Thor’s cock to harden.

Loki broke the kiss and met Thor’s eyes in the mirror. Then he began to jerk Thor with slow, firm strokes of his curled hand. 

“Loki -” Thor breathed.

“What,” Loki asked with feigned innocence, “is this not part of how they celebrate the holiday?”

Thor didn’t answer, only moaned and thrust into Loki’s hand, jostling the lights and tinsel that bound him. Together the two brothers watched as the pace of Loki’s movements quickened, as he pumped Thor’s cock faster and faster until Thor pulsed and splattered his seed all over the mirror, further decorating his colorful reflection.


End file.
